jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aggie i Alicja/Zupełnie od Początku ⏳
Cześć kochani :) tu oczywiście Aggie (Agnieszka) bo nasza Alicja wejdzie dopiero później i od razu mówie, że nie będe owijać w bawełnę to jest pierwszy blog jaki prowadze z Alicją i po szybkim połapaniu się co gdzie i jak na tej Wiki natknęłam się właśnie na te opowiadania *.* A dlatego, że uwielbiam wymyślać nowe historie na dany temat, w tym wypadku to Jak Wytresować Smoka postanowiłyśmy... no dobra, ja postanowiłam :D założyć tu bloga i oczywiście namówie tu jeszcze Alicje żeby pisała. I oczywiście uwielbiam JWS to mój ulubiony film jeszcze za czasów jak byłam troszke młodsza :) i po prostu pisanie tego bloga będzie dla mnie przyjemnością tak samo jak dla Alicji, która też to uwielbiała :) ' ' No, więc na początku dałabym tu jakieś informacje na temat tego opowiadania: '-Akcja toczy się po JWS 2 ' '-Na początku akcja dzieje się na innej wyspie z innymi bohaterami ' '-Główna bohaterka to Carmen ' '-Carmen jest kuzynką Czkawki, tylko że mieszka od reszty rodziny daleko ' '-Na wyspie na której jak narazie jest Carmen panuje zima ' '-Na Berk akurat jest lato ' '-Stoick nie żyje ' '-Czkawka jest z Astrid ' '-Czkawka jest wodzem Berk ' Hej :* tu teraz Alicja, no więc ( tak wiem pisze to tu przed napisaniem przeze mnie rozdziału II ), ale pracowałam nad obrazkiem na tego bloga. Są tu elementy z Jak Wytresować Smoka i inne ( ale większość z JWS ), a gdyby ten obrazek by jednak się nie nadawał to go usunę :) piszcie w komentarzach jak Wam się podoba :) pracowałam nad nim dwie godziny :P thumb|left|400px ''- Prolog -'' Na Winterspring panowała mroźna i bardzo sroga zima, bardziej zimna i surowa niż zwykle. Ledwo kto wychodził z domu... ale tym wyjątkiem musiałam być oczywiście ja. Tak w ogóle to jestem Carmen i tak. Wyspa na której mieszkam to Winterspring, zima trwa tu zawsze, no cóż taka strefa klimatyczna. Piękna wyspa prawda? Szczerze mówiąc sama sądze, że zima dodaje jej uroku. Nie potrafię sobie jej wyobrazić bez śniegu, wiecie czemu? Ponieważ ta wyspa jeszcze nigdy nie istniała bez śniegu! Zazdroszcze mojemu kuzynowi, on mieszka na Berk, pięknej wyspie w której przynajmniej jest bardzo ciepło, chociaż nie zawsze. Chwila... co ja gadam, mieszkam na Winterspring, nie na Berk. Na Winterspring zawsze było dużo plusów, na przykład lepienie bałwanów, zabawa śnieżkami i... no tak... widze nie mam co robic. Zaczynam bezsensownie myśleć, kiedy skończyłam swoje badziewne myślenie zauważyłam, że podczas tego szłam przed siebie, bo nie byłam w wiosce tylko dalej troche od niej. Zauważyłam, że niedaleko jest niewielkie urwisko podeszłam do krawędzi i patrzyłan na zachodzące słońce. Moja wyspa jest dla najpiękniejsza i najważniejsza. Na niej się wychowałam, mam tu rodziców, dziadków, starszego brata i młodszą siostrę. Rozłożyłam ręce ( jak w titanicu ) i poczułam chłodny wiatr i zamknęłam oczy. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa, że mam wszystkich i wszystko co dla mnie najważniejsze. Usłyszałam jak jakaś grupa osób biegnie tylko nie w moją stronę tylko w stronę... wioski! Byli cali ubrani na czarno i mieli... smoki! Wystraszyłam się nie na żarty, dobrze, a raczej bardzo dobrze, że mnie nie zauważyli, stalam nadal na krańcu urwiska odwrócona w stronę lasu, gdzie wcześniej byli, biegli bardzo szybko. Coś mi się wydaje, że nie mają dobrych zamiarów, zatrzęsłam się i poczułam jak pode mną łamią się krańce śniegu na którym stoję, kraniec urwiska... i rzeczywiście tak było. Śnieg załamał się i zaczął spadać a razem z nim ja. Spadałam, trwało to kilka sekund na szczęście wysokość była taka że nikt by się nie zabił, tylko bardzo potłukł. Runęłam o twardy śnieg, zamknęłam oczy, kiedy otworzyłam wszystko się kołysało i cały obraz był rozmazany, po chwili nic już nie czułam ani nic nie widziałam, a czułam że oczy mi się dopiero teraz zamykają, jedyną rzeczą co teraz widziałam była jedna, wielka, pusta... ciemność. - Rozdział I - Obudziłam się cała we śniegu, najwyraźniej jeszcze padało ponieważ poczułam jak niewielkie śnieżynki spadały mi na twarz. Kręciło mi się w głowie i ogólnie wszystko mnie bolało, podniosłam głowę. Nic nie czułam, nie wszystko widziałam, jeszcze najwyraźniej nie doszłam do siebie. Odczekałam minutę i zaraz pożałowałam podniesienia głowy. Fala ogromnego bólu przepłynęła przez moje ciało, że aż krzyknęłam. Złapałam się za głowę, cała zamarzłam w sumie dobrze, że nie założyłam niczego cieńszego bo nie wiem czy bym przetrwała w tej całej kostnicy. Odczekałam jeszcze jakieś pięć minut i powoli zaczęłam wstawać. Bolało. Po chwili bolało jeszcze bardziej. Cała się zatrzęsłam i zaczęłam powoli iść. Po chwili rozmyśliłam się i spojrzałam w górę, przypomniało mi się co było wcześniej. Spadłam właśnie z tego urwiska, nie było tak wysoko, ale ciesze się, że wyszłam z tego cało. Przecież mogło być gorzej. Ale chwila, jak ja stamtąd spadłam? Coraz więcej pytań rozsadzało mi głowę. Po chwili przypomniała mi się grupa osób. Wszyscy ubrani byli na czarno oraz mieli smoki! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec, kierowali się w stronę wioski! Wystraszyłam się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przypomniało mi się że mieli przy sobie krótkie, ale bardzo ostre sztylety i miecze. Bez żadnego zastanowienia zaczęłam się wdrapywać na strome urwisko, z którego spadłam. Chwila, a ile ja właściwie byłam nieprzytomna? Spojrzałam się za siebie, słońce dopiero co... wschodziło?! Już ranek?! Byłam nieprzytomna jeden dzień, rany! Carmen do jasnej nie myśl tyle! Idź do wioski i sprawdź co się z nimi stało! Może potrzebują pomocy! Mój umysł podpowiadał mi dobrze, nie myślałam o niczym i zaczęłam wchodzić, kiedy byłam na szczycie padłam jak długa, nie miałam siły. Jednak po chwili skarciłam sama siebie w myślach "Carmen przestań się obijać!" natychmiast wstałam i zaczęłam bardzo szybko biec, po dziesięciu sekundach wbiegłam do lasu, który był chyba piętnaście kroków od urwiska. Biegłam przez las jak poparzona, nie jeden raz się potknęłam i wywaliłam, a nawet wpadłam w drzewo bo akurat ilość drzew była tu bardzo duża, wszystkie były pokryte śniegiem, cały las ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego, jakby chciał do mnie coś powiedzieć. Drzewa kołysały się i trochę nawet zasłaniały dalszą drogę do wioski. Zupełnie jakby mówiły "Nie idź tam! Nie idź!" ale i tak biegłam. A kiedy wybiegłam z lasu, widziałam już wioskę, była bardzo mała z tej odległości, w sumie chyba mniejsza od myszy. Biegłam w stronę wioski, było tu dużo świerków pomimo iż to już nie był las. Było się w razie czego gdzie schować. Kiedy dobiegłam do wioski zatrzymałam się, ona nie była taka jak kiedyś... wesoła, zawsze było w niej głośno, wieczorami były ogniska, cała wioska utrzymywała ze sobą kontakt, bardzo dużo miłych i sympatycznych ludzi, moja rodzina z którą się świetnie dogaduje,a teraz chyba "dogadywałam", teraz była... taka pusta, mroczna, jakby czaiło się tu jakieś niebezpieczeństwo... zaczęłam iść, ale bardzo powoli oglądałam wszystkie domy i obracałam się co chwile do tyłu i we wszystkie strony. Wiało pustkami, żadnego życia... szłam i szłam, zobaczyłam perfekcyjnie zrobiony dom perfekcyjnej jakże właścicielki, pani Scoome i pana Scoome, bardzo miłe, sympatyczne małżeństwo, pani Scoome zawsze do ogniska piekła pyszne ciasteczka i rozdawała całej wiosce, a pan Scoome strugał rzeźby z drewna, mnie kiedyś na urodziny podarował rzeźbe przedstawiającą mnie zdmuchującą świeczki, tylko że zamiast tortu było pyszne ciasto lodowe pani Scoome. Naprzeciwko niego stał dom mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Lisy, przypomniały mi się wszystkie chwile spędzone z nią. Minęłam jeszcze wiele domów i wróciło wiele szczęśliwych wspomnień, których nie zapomnę do końca życia. Wreszcie doszłam do domu gdzie mieszka, albo raczej "mieszkała" moja rodzina. Powoli podeszłam do drzwi własnego domu i lekko je popchnęłam, a one urwały się i upadły na podłogę. Krzyknęłam i cofnęłam się. Po chwili jednak znowu weszłam do domu i od razu tego pożałowałam, moja mama leżała na podłodze trochę dalej drzwi, miała ciało koloru jasnego niebieskiego, było całe zamrożone, oczy były otwarte, kiedy spojrzałam w błękitne oczy swojej zmarłej mamy, zaczęły mi łzy lecieć z oczu, wytarłam je rękawem mojej długiej, ocieplanej kurtki, nie wspominając, że miałam pod spodem chyba jakieś trzy ocieplane swetry. Poszłam dalej mijając ciało mojej zmarłej mamy, zobaczyłam ciało taty w kuchni, było w podobnym stanie jak mamy, ale ani jednej rany i ani jednej kropelki krwi. Poszłam dalej, ale nie było ani brata ani młodszej siostry. Może udało im się uciec, to dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Weszłam na górę, do swojego pokoju, zobaczyłam swoje mięciutnie łóżko, biórko z moimi rysunkami i lampką, na komodzie leżała rzeźba od pana Scoome, trochę dalej wyrzeźbiona lodem cała moja rodzina, a dalej cała masa szkicowników, pamiętam jak uwielbiałam rysować. Rodzice mi powtarzali "Masz talent kochanie, na pewno będziesz wielką malarką, a my jeśli chcesz Ci w tym chętnie pomożemy." Szkoda, że nie mogą mi pomóc teraz, nie wiem kompletnie co mam robić, a najdziwniejsze jest to, że nikt nie zajrzał na górę pomimo tego iż mogliby tam coś znaleźć, albo chodziło im o to, żeby wszystkich zabić. Ale po co? Musieli mieć jakiś powód... nie wyrabiam... najpierw te ciemne, uzbrojone postacie ze smokami, później opustoszała wioska, ciała rodziców na podłodze. Nie mogę, po prostu już dłużej nie mogę, zauważyłam na łóżku pluszowego misia, którego dała mi rodzina. Wiem, że to nie za wiele, ale nie to mnie teraz obchodzi... ja chce żeby wrócili... był już zachód słońca. Ten dzień może i się wydawał krótki, ale dla mnie trwał nieskończoność. Każda sekunda stawała się minutą, a minuta godziną. Weszłam pod łóżko razem ze swoim misiem, przytuliłam go mocno, dostałam go bowiem od najważniejszych dla mnie osób... które teraz niestety odeszły... - Rozdział II - Obudziłam się razem ze swoim misiem pod łóżkiem. Zaczęłam powoli wychodzić spod łóżka, kiedy wyszłam i wstałam położyłam misia na łóżku, podeszłam następnie do komody i otworzyłam ostatnią szufladę, pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to duży i pokemny plecak taty, pamiętam jak zawsze zabierał go na swoje wycieczki w góry, ogólnie uwielbiał chodzić po górach, przypomniało mi się również jak opowiadal całej rodzinie jak wspiął się na najwyższy szczyt największych gór Winterspring. Natomiast moje pierwsze wspomnienie związane z górami to... właściwie nie z takimi dużymi i stromymi górami tylko wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy z przyjaciółmi wspinaliśmy się dwadzieścia minut na górę, a zjeżdżaliśmy na drewnianej desce trochę krócej, pomimo tego iż nikt nie dojechał do końca, bo po ośmiu minutach wszyscy już zdążyli spaść i turlać się do samego dołu samym sobą, a za to deska musiała sama przejechać na sam dół. Plecak położyłam również na łóżku, koło misia i znowu podeszłam do komody i zaczęłam szperać niczym "mysz myszkować" ( :D ) w tej samej szufladzie gdzie znalazłam plecak. Znalazłam również cztery swoje szkicowniki, nigdy się z nimi nie rozstawałam na długo, bo zawsze jak już wspominałam kochałam i kocham nadal rysować, w wolnym czasie bardzo często to robiłam, bo zwykle nie mieliśmy nic poza tym, wietrzna zima Winterspring nas nie rozpieszczała, wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze braliśmy wodę do kąpieli ze studni i podgrzewaliśmy, ale i mimo podgrzewania i tak była zimna, piliśmy również zimną herbatę, nigdy jeszcze nie założyłam nawet "czegoś letniego", bo warunki mnie na to nie pozwalały, nie tylko mnie... całą wyspe Winterspring. Zwykle Winyerspring to była spokojna wyspa, gdzie niewiele się działo, ale wczorajszy dzień zmienił spokojne Winterspring, a opustoszałe, prawie bezludne Winterspring. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że na dole nadal leżały ciała moich rodziców, że większość nie żyje, a tylko nieliczni przeżyli. Moje szkicowniki były akurat małe i nie za grube, więc nie zajmowałyby za dużo miejsca, położyłam je, więc tam gdzie misia, czyli obok plecaka, bo wszystko co było obok plecaka było do spakowania. Znów podeszłam do komody i otworzyłam przedostatnią szufladę w komodzie, były w nich ubrania. Wzięłam kilka ciepłych swetrów i ogólnie ubranie na zmianę, podeszłam do łóżka i położyłam obok misia i szkicowników ubrania. Kiedy podeszłam poraz chyba setny do komody, otworzyłam już ostatnią szufladę, od góry, a jest ich trzy. W ostatniej znajdowały się przeróżne szklane i drewniane kubki, troche poniszczone, kiedy kubki nie nadawały się już do picia z nich zawsze brałam je od rodziców i wkładałam w nie swoje ołówki i inne przyrządy do malowania. Wzięłam ze dwa dobrze zastrugane nożykiem ołówki i nożyk, którym strugam wszystkie, swoje ołówki. Położyłam je również obok poprzednich rzeczy. I tym właśnie sposobem opróżniłam prawie całą komodę, zaczęłam myśleć nadal co zabrać ze sobą. Prowiant... zeszłam na dół i zamknęłam oczy, doszłam do kuchni obijając się o chyba dosłownie wszystko co było na mojej drodze, doszłam do blatu, otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam otwierać wszystkie górne szuflady wiszące na ścianie, w pierwszej były same prawie przyprawy, wzięłam troche, na wypadek gdybym miała coś upiec, a propo pieczenia na ogniu... zapalniczka! Została na górze, trudno wezmę ją jak znowu będe na górze, w drugiwj szufladzie książka z przepisami mamy, kochała gotować, wszyscy nazywali ją "kucharzem na sto gwiazdek albo więcej", zdecydowałam że ją wezme. Kolejna szuflada... ku mojemu zdziwieniu wielki koszyk a w nim owoce i to jeszcze świeże, najwyraźniej kuzyni z Australii nam wysłali, miło. Wzięłam też owoce, poszłam zobaczyć co jest w lodówce znajdujacej się koło blatu, jakieś serki, też wzięłam i na końcu zamrażarka, mrożone ryby. Ryby raczej zostają, serki, owoce i przyprawy owinęłam oddzielnymi foliami przezroczystymi, wzięłam je i tym razem nie zamykałam oczu tylko patrzyłam się w sufit. Kiedy byłam na gorze w swoim pokoju podeszłam do łóżka i starannie do oddzielnej dużej kieszeni zapinanej ekspresem włożyłam jedzenie. Do największej kieszeni wywędrowały ubrania, a na nich moje szkicowniki. Ołówki włożyłam do mniejszej kieszeni ( takiej gdzie teraz trzyma się telefon ) podeszłam również do biórka poza lampką i rysunkami nic tam nie było, ale... jeden rysunek byl dla mnie niesamowicie ważny, bez niego bym się nie odnalazła. Zaczęłam szukać, aż znalazłam, narysowana przeze mnie mapa całego Winterspring, wszystko bylo na niej zaznaczone, właściwie robilam te mapę w wieku gdzieś siedmiu lat, z rodzicami poszliśmy całą rodziną na wycieczkę po całym Winterspring... trwało to trzy dni, długo prawda? No cóż, nigdy nie mówiłam, że Winterspring jest małe, raczej wręcz przeciwnie, ale co jak co, ale powinno się wiedzieć jak wygląda własna rodzinna wyspa. I wtedy rysowałam tę mapę, złożyłam ją na pół i jeszcze raz, aż zmieściła się do kieszeni zapinanej na ekspres mojej ocieplanej kurtki. Przypomniał mi się również jeden mały szczegół... kompas! W tych czasach jest akurat bardzo cenny, nie każdy go ma, oczywiście dostałam go na moje urodziny dwa lata temu, bez dalszych rozmyśleń włożyłam go do drugiej, zapinanej na ekspres kieszeni mojej kurtki. Właściwa ta moja ocieplana kurtka noe jest długa, tylko krótka bardzo, sięga do bioder, ale nie narzekam na zimno. Da się przyzwyczaić do tego zimna, chociaż nie powiem, że ogólnie życie na Winterspring jest łatwe, wodę do kąpieli brało się ze studni i podgrzewało i tak była zimna, ale nie aż taka jak po wyjęciu ze studni, codziennie zimna herbata, bo jeśli chodzi o zapalniczki to zawsze oszczędzaliśmy, każdy płomień wkońcu odpalony przez sekundę to 0,1% z niego straciliśmy. Wiem, aż do przesady, ale żyjemy w trudnych warunkach, ale ta zima, też ma plusy. Zawsze jak byłam mała to szłam z przyjaciółmi taszcząc wielkie pudła z dekoracjami i ozdabialiśmy każde drzewo, a śnieg dodawał niesamowitego uroku, u nas nie ma czym i gdzie pisać, bo wszystko pokryte śniegiem, a ołówka nie widać, więc malowaliśmy na śniegu, nauczyliśmy się również z zamrożonej wody, mającej śliczny gdzie nie gdzie jasno gdzie nie gdzie ciemno niebieski kolor rzeźbić niesamowite rzeczy, przykładem jest lodowy tort pani Scoome, który do tej pory się nie roztopił bo oczywiscie warunki mu na to nie pozwalają. Co jak co, ale i tak już więcej nie zobacze Winterspring. A właśnie, mówiłam Wam, że mam zamiar stąd po prostu uciec? Nie wiem co się ogólnie dzieje teraz na tej wyspie, została całkowicie bezludna, połowa nie żyje, a połowa uciekła i pewnie jest już jak najdalej od tej wyspy. Mam rysunki przedstawiające tą wyspę i krótki opis, włożyłam je do szkicowników zanim z ubraniami i innymi spakowałam je do plecaka. Pamiątki też spakowane, miś od rodziców i rzeźba od państwa Scoome. Dobra, chyba już powinnam się zbierać, wkońcu to koniec Winterspring, przejęli je przecież źli ludzie... wyjęłam z kieszeni mapę i kompas, przyłożyłam kompas do wioski zaznaczonej na mapie, najbliżej oceanu jest na... północ! Schowałam po chwili komas do kieszeni i zapięłam ekspresem, żeby nie wyleciał. W ręku miałam teraz tylko mapę. Na łóżku nadal leżał mój plecak, założyłam go sobie na ramię i ruszyłam na dół. Swój wzrok skierowałam na sufit, a po sekundzie już wyszłam z domu. Zaczęłam się kierować na północ i szłam tak, patrząc na mapę, spojrzałam na nią ostatni raz, po chwili schowałam do kieszeni ( nie tej gdzie schowałam kompas ) i zapięłam ekspresem. Szłam nadal, z daleka widziałam już las, przez który biegłam przerażona do wioski, a pewnie za nim urwisko, z którego spadłam. Szłam tak zbliżając się powoli do lasu, na chwilę jeszcze się zatrzymałam i z kieszeni kurtki wyjęłam kompas, a z drugiej mapę i na wszelki wypadek schowałam je do kieszeni moich czarnych, obcisłych spodni, które właściwie przypominały getry i zapięłam złotym suwakiem ( mapę i kompas włożyłam do oddzielnych kieszeni spodni ), spojrzałam się jeszcze raz w stronę wioski, po chwili szybko się odwróciłam i zaczęłam iść. Byłam w lesie, drzewa szumiały tak jakby do mnie mówiły "Szybciej! Jest mało czasu!" bo gałęzie waliły mnie lekko w plecy. Zaczęłam iść szybciej, a drzewa zamilkły, jakby się czegoś albo "kogoś" wystraszyły. Szłam coraz szybciej, minęły trzy minuty jak wyszłam z lasu, odwróciłam się za siebie bo usłyszałam jak ktoś nadepnął na gałązkę. Odwrócona do tyłu szłam dalej, aż tu nagle, powtórka z rozrywki... urwisko. Spadłam, trwało to kilka sekund, tylko że tym razem wstałam szybko nie zważając na straszny ból i śnieg na twarzy, zdjęłam plecak i kurtkę, żeby otrzepać je ze śniegu. Miałam na sobie teraz sweter czarno-biały w paski, który mi babcia uszyła, a pod tym czarny podkoszulek. Byłam ubrana wyjatkowo letnio nie zważając na panującą tu zimę, plecak i kurtkę po chwili zaczęłam zakopywać śniegiem, aż wkońcu nie były wcale widoczne. Odwróciłam się szybko za siebie, nikt tego nie widział... na szczęście ( po spakowaniu się jeszcze w domu dostałam list od brata że on i siostra jeszcze żyją, tak samo jak inni i ma dla mnie prośbe, jeśli wydobęde coś z domu to ja żebym to zakopała pod urwiskiem, inni nie mogą wrócić to trzeba im pomóc, niestety dopiero teraz mi się to przypomniało i w ostatniej chwili to zakopałam ) Znowu coś usłyszałam, jakby ryk, jednak moja ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wyszłam trochę dalej, ale jedyne co źle zrobiłam, to nie odwrócenie się do tyłu, błąd... No to gotowe :3 rozdział II przez Alicje napisany i z góry sorki że tak długo czekaliście, ale pisałam to dość długo od wczoraj właściwie licząc jeszcze 2 godzinny obrazek :) ale mam nadzieję że Wam się spodoba :) piszcie w komentarzach jak Wam się podoba :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania